


Blade同人：四花色（拟犬梗）

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: Multi, They are puppy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: ［本篇为人物拟犬，灵感来自blade采访时提到大家都是犬系的角色，因此决定写一篇拟犬。算是萌萌的治愈风格，雷者慎入！］





	1. 拟犬设定

剑崎  
品种：金毛巡回猎犬。  
主人：白井虎太郎。  
住所：白井家的农场，和虎太郎以及虎太郎的朋友－借助在农场里的广濑栞住在一起。  
最近感兴趣的事情：让始开心起来，希望能交上朋友。  
最近郁闷的事情：主人一日三餐给自己的饮品都是牛奶，其实想喝清水。  
玩具：从虎太郎那里竟然得到了一只小母牛的玩偶。还有广濑送的长戟大兜虫橡胶模型。  
项圈：广濑买的黑桃型挂牌深蓝项圈。  
备注：热心肠，出去遛弯很容易亲近人。当初还被虎太郎送进了犬类学校学习了一周，很崇拜那时候训练样样出色的橘，所以尊称橘为橘前辈。如果出去玩看到流浪犬之间的打斗会跑上去阻止战斗，但是反而自己被咬伤。

始：  
品种：大麦町犬。（斑点狗）  
主人：栗原天音。  
住所：和天音还有天音的妈妈遥香住在咖啡店“枫木”。  
最近感兴趣的事情：那只天音亲戚带来的金毛总是会来找自己玩，虽然开始有点烦，但是后来觉得蛮有趣的。  
最近郁闷的事情：因为性格问题被附近的狗袭击了，咬伤时被剑崎救下来，但是剑崎似乎被路人误会成伤害自己的人，对于这点虽然剑崎不介意可是始很不好受。  
玩具：天音小妹妹给的东西都是宝贝，十字绣的螳螂蝴蝶小枕头在窝里藏着。  
项圈：天音小妹妹亲手做的红桃形挂牌深红色项圈。  
备注：始本来是天音父亲出去旅行时买的狗，但是刚买了几天男子却发生意外身亡，于是始就被赶来的遥香接了回来。生性有点冷淡，除了对主人以外其他人都不容易靠近，不过偶尔会在店里转悠缓解气氛，算是帮忙了吧？

橘：  
品种：德国牧羊犬。  
主人：深沢小夜子。  
住所：小夜子的单人公寓里，偶尔在小夜子一个人当班的时候被带去她的医院私人办公室。  
最近感兴趣的事情：偶遇到了以前一起在犬类学校的后辈剑崎，所以会出去一起遛弯。  
最近郁闷的事情：不小心吞掉了小夜子的一块拼图，虽然肚子没事情，可是小夜子还在找，橘不知道如何解释。  
玩具：小夜子亲手缝制的小棉球，还有小夜子前辈留下来的揪形虫模型挂件。  
项圈：小夜子买的方片型挂牌土黄色项圈。  
备注：在犬类学校的训练出类拔萃，被后辈的金毛很崇拜，一直被叫前辈，所以负有责任的橘决定保护后辈们。在狗们之间传说橘不小心吃了女主人的一块拼图，但是没有得证，可是这是真的。橘很冷漠，如果和主人一起遛弯也会乖乖跟在身边。

睦月：  
品种：柴犬。  
主人：山中望美。  
住所：望美的家里，还有望美的父母同住。  
最近感兴趣的事情：为了保护望美而想要变强，不能再被周围的流浪狗欺负。  
最近郁闷的事情：还是被流浪狗欺负了。  
玩具：望美在游乐场抓娃娃机里面给睦月抓的小蜘蛛玩偶。  
项圈：望美制作的梅花型挂饰墨绿色项圈。  
备注：被人丢弃过的睦月在街上流浪时老被流浪犬欺负，但是却被望美捡回家收养。望美很温柔不离不弃，睦月决定变强保护望美。望美每天都会亲自设计犬类食物给睦月，超级好吃。


	2. 汪 1

自从住进这个农场，剑崎发现每天食盆的其中一碗都是牛奶，还有犬类小零食也是虎太郎亲手制作的牛奶布丁。虽然很感激，可是每天都在吃实在有点腻。  
今天看着虎太郎放下来的食盆，剑崎尾巴已经摇不起来，耳朵往后耷拉。  
“剑崎，你怎么了？不喝不行哦！”虎太郎很担心牛奶被浪费。  
剑崎坚持不喝，要喝水！不要牛奶！他用眼神抗议。  
但是虎太郎只是担心牛奶浪费而有点小脾气，甩下“不喝就没得喝”这句话去写作了。剑崎一个人啃完狗豆，真的好希望广濑回来给他做香肠牛肉拌饭。  
虎太郎也不带他去遛弯，所以剑崎一个人跑出去玩。感到口渴的剑崎到了小山坡后面的湖里饮水。没想到却看到两只打架的流浪犬。  
“喂！住手啊！”剑崎的性格就是这样，二话不说跑了过去。  
“你少管闲事！”两只狗露出牙齿威胁到，吠了剑崎几声继续打起来，反而过程里把劝架的剑崎一尾巴甩到了湖里。剑崎刨了半天才趴在了湖边的岩石上，用后爪蹬着石头。但是两只狗却打得完全不顾剑崎，剑崎被爪子误伤了脸就这样再次掉回水里。  
只是等剑崎从水里露出脑袋抓住石头时，看到一只德国牧羊犬出来吓跑了两只流浪狗。“剑崎你没事吧？”德国牧羊犬声音沉稳冷静的询问道。  
“橘前辈！”即使扒着岩石还没爬出湖，剑崎的尾巴还是在水里开心的摇起来。  
等剑崎爬上来以后，抖落了毛上的水，橘走过来舔了舔他脸上的伤口。但是剑崎只是开心的摇着金色的尾巴表示完全没关系。  
跑回家的剑崎在白井家的地板上留下了一堆泥爪印。  
“剑崎！你在做什么啊？！”广濑叫出来，她刚回家听说剑崎不喝牛奶的事情，就看到剑崎一身湿的回来。  
“剑崎你掉水里了？”看着湿成这个样子，虎太郎也放弃打字跑了过来。两个人拿出来毛巾围着给剑崎擦毛，不过却发现了剑崎脸上的抓伤。  
“哎....你又去给流浪狗们劝架了吗？你真是老好人啊，”虎太郎无奈的笑笑。  
“不过最近流浪狗越来越多了，听说还有袭击周围路人事件，要小心哦，”广濑想到了这个消息后赶紧担心的告诉一边的虎太郎。  
虎太郎揉了揉剑崎的头，“作为安慰，给你做好吃的吧，”听完后剑崎还是本能的摇起来尾巴乖乖坐在客厅里没有上沙发。  
可是得到的还是虎太郎亲手制作的牛奶布丁。剑崎尾巴摇得越来越慢，好想吃狗饼干啊！


	3. 汪2

最近小夜子工作很忙，总是很晚回家。橘趴在门口等着对方回来，担心的要命。  
还好每次小夜子都平安回来。虽然橘不是那种会开心扑上去的狗，但是只要小夜子在家，走到哪里他就跟到哪里。  
“我今天买了拼图哦，”小夜子开心的从包里拿出来了一个盒子。小夜子说那个是可以把照片做成拼图的店，所以她把之前带着橘去公园让别人帮忙合照的照片做成了拼图。拼图快数很多，小夜子费了很久也没拼完。在一边趴着无聊的橘感觉心里很不好受。  
小夜子白天上班后，橘又开始担心和无聊，于是用鼻子在拼图边上闻来闻去，那里残留着小夜子的味道。不过其中一个拼图被他鼻子弄到了柜子缝隙里，不管如何用爪子够都够不到。不过还没完工的小夜子并没有发现不对。  
直到一次打扫卫生时，小夜子不经意间够其他物品时把那个拼图碰了出来。橘赶紧跑过去用嘴叼起来要交给小夜子，却没想到拼图太小嘴巴太大，他不小心吞了下去。  
橘吓坏了，嘴巴张了半天也没吐出来，这种事情怎么会发生他其实相当搞不懂！  
“哎？怎么少了一块？”直到拼完的那一天小夜子才发现少了一块拼图，不管她如何寻找都找不到。橘在一边耷拉着耳朵看着，却无法解释清楚。  
“橘前辈，听说你吃了…主人的拼图？”一次剑崎小心的提出来。  
橘差点炸了毛，“谁告诉你的？”  
总之就是狗之间的流传，到底从哪里传出来的完全不知道，听说还可能是会鸟语的狗从鸟那里听说的呢，这个似乎有点扯？  
“当然啦！我相信前辈你绝对不是做出来那种事情！”剑崎开心的摇着尾巴，围着橘团团转。  
可是这明明就是痛处！橘为了阻止他继续说下去，轻轻咬了一下剑崎的尾巴，反而差点咬掉几根毛。后来剑崎再也没问过这个问题。


	4. 汪3

虎太郎和遥香是姐弟，所以偶尔虎太郎会带着剑崎去拜访。剑崎很喜欢那家的斑点狗，因为那只叫始的斑点狗不会像其他狗一样吵吵闹闹。可是始太冷淡了，总之一个人趴在窝里围观天音他们，剑崎就是希望始能和自己做朋友。  
“我们来做朋友吧，不无聊么？”剑崎走过去，歪着脑袋，温柔的询问道。  
可是始却只是别开头一脸不感兴趣。  
剑崎为了能建立感情，还把自己的小奶牛玩具叼给了始，吃饭的时候也把一半狗豆留给始，还有把虎太郎做的小布丁留给始吃，但是始还是很冷淡。  
“你好烦，”始爪子踏过木地板发出来嗒嗒嗒的响声，穿过咖啡店跑去外面。但是身后也紧跟着嗒嗒嗒的声音，回头看到那只金毛也跟了出来。  
“不要那么冷淡吗，我们都见过好几次了，”剑崎无奈的笑着，很耐心的和始并排走着。  
后来他们就被隔壁农场的大狗们围上了。看来是找始麻烦的，因为始性格很冷淡的关系，始总是独来独往，和周围的狗处的都很糟。现在始也是一脸不屑的离开，但是麻烦终究还是麻烦，大狗们扑上来，第一个冲上前的竟然是剑崎。  
看着剑崎虽然能力不差，但是还是被咬出血的样子，始放不下的跑上去帮忙解决。  
“你真是奇怪，又不是你的事情，”事后始冷淡的说，不过始也挂了彩。  
“始，你受伤了，”结果剑崎完全没在意始冷淡的话语，担心的走上去小心的舔干净始身上的伤痕。虽然始不适应的避开，不过剑崎还是担心的围着他帮他舔伤口。看着剑崎身上被血和土蹭脏的皮毛，始心里不舒服，快步往咖啡屋方向小跑回去。  
没想到回头看到爪子受伤的剑崎被自己落在后面很远，始无奈下停住脚步，想了几秒折了回来。始闷不作声的低头靠近剑崎受伤的爪子，一点点舔了起来，帮他把伤口清理干净。  
“始，担心我吗？”剑崎黑色的眼睛泛着光，尾巴缓缓的摇晃。  
“闭嘴！”始抬头瞪回去，喉咙深处发出来低吟的威胁声音，好似如果剑崎再多说话他就会咬上去，“只是怕你走丢了，你的主人担心而已。”  
剑崎笑而不语，始便继续看也不看他的舔上伤口。


	5. 汪4

橘偶尔会独自一个人出来遛弯，他喜欢去没什么人类的地方。  
只是这次有个年轻的女孩带着一只小柴犬在遛弯。想着小夜子现在也没时间带自己遛弯，橘有点寂寞，好在他遇到了剑崎。  
随着一声叫声，橘抬头看到了被风吹起来的帽子，说起来那个帽子似乎是刚才那个女孩的？接着拐角出就跑出来了一只柴犬，显然他是来帮主人追帽子的。  
帽子落入湖水里，柴犬却想都没想就跳进水里。狗刨得奋力半天才努力接近帽子，不过按照那个样子，似乎柴犬并不太会游泳。  
“喂，这个笨蛋，”橘放心不下小狗，纵身跃入湖中。他游泳速度很快，所以很速度的就接近了柴犬。  
柴犬还使劲叼着帽子不撒嘴，可是游的很慢而且似乎累了，爪子起不到很好的划水作用。橘二话不说，上前叼住柴犬墨绿色的项圈拖着他往岸边游。  
“谢谢…谢谢你，”柴犬看到救自己的德国牧羊犬严肃的表情，吓得耳朵往后贴，尾巴也夹了起来。  
“你没事就好，”橘习惯自己的形象了，实则他很温柔的询问。“我是橘。”  
“我是睦月。”  
“睦月，不会游泳就不要下去，很危险。”  
“但是望美的帽子…”感觉柴犬受到了打击，他一脸消沉的样子，湿答答的毛显得更加没光泽。不过当望美的呼唤从远处接近时，睦月的耳朵和尾巴瞬间立了起来，眼睛里恢复了光彩。他叫了一声，叼着帽子奔了过去。  
望着那个身影，其实橘有点想到过去的自己。


	6. 汪5

四只狗是后来相遇的，而他们一般相聚的地点是白井农场的农地里。那里大片空旷无人打扰。  
一般都是受到剑崎的邀请而来。而橘则是和剑崎早就熟知这个地方。最近橘也开始带睦月来参加聚会。  
“我想要变强，”说话的睦月最近脖子上被套了罩子，因为为了变强他似乎去挑战流浪狗，结果身上被抓伤。为了防止睦月不去舔弄自己的伤口感染，兽医给他带了罩子。  
这样其实让睦月很不甘心，也很不爽，他甩着头，弄的罩子晃来晃去，嘴里还要喊着自己变强。  
“我们是理解你，可是你不用那么鲁莽，”橘认真的劝阻。  
“做你力所能及的事情守护望美就好了，”剑崎点头附和。  
不过始冷漠的态度还是激起来小柴犬的好斗心，即使他带着罩子还是扑了上去。  
“等等，睦月！”剑崎快速冲到始面前挡住陆月，也被凸出来的罩子撞了好几下。两只狗的牙齿和爪子相互打在起来，虽然剑崎表示自己没有打斗的意思，但是睦月完全不听。  
“睦月住手！”看到剑崎要因为压制不住睦月而开始使出真本事的时候，橘担心的去阻止两个人。他高大矫健的身躯上前努力压制住不安分的睦月。  
而在一边的始则是纯属在意剑崎的情况插了进来。“如果要变强，你就要先学会冷静，”始冷冷的抛出去一句，并且上前咬住罩子的边缘阻止了睦月靠近自己。  
剑崎也咬住罩子的另一边，才总算两只一起拉住了睦月。  
虽然说狗这边在严肃的吵架，但是对于屋子里写作的虎太郎确是另一码事。  
随着窗户玻璃也无法阻拦的狗叫声，虎太郎的手指颤抖的几乎无法打出来一个字。  
“吵死了！你们安静一点！”虎太郎一下把手里纪录素材的笔记本摔在了桌子上，拿起来牛奶猛灌。今天这一章也没进展呢....


End file.
